


Tetralogy: Broken, Not Shattered [Part 1]

by DarkCh1ld



Series: Tetralogy: Broken, Not Shattered [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCh1ld/pseuds/DarkCh1ld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which secrets are brought to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tetralogy: Broken, Not Shattered [Part 1]

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of past non-con in certain chapters, but they are brief and non-graphic.

_There are far too many straight men in the world._

Ninomiya Chizuru mused as he looked around the smoky bar he'd taken root in for the past hour. He was supposed to be meeting a friend, but obviously that friend had been sidetracked by something, so now he was occupying himself with identifying sexual orientations of the bar's patrons. Before long, he got absorbed in the game, ignorant to the sound of a stool scraping up next to him.

"...ya? Chizuru!"

Chizuru blinked out of his stupor and looked at the person who had spoken, only to catch his breath in shock.

"Naruse, what are you doing here?"

Brown-gold eyes glittered in amusement, a small smirk gracing the other man's handsome face.

"Tomo wanted me to tell you that he got caught up in a meeting at the school, so he won't be able to make it," Naruse explained, flagging down the bartender/waiter, "and he might have also sent me to keep the peace because he knew you'd be pissed."

Chizuru couldn't help but chuckle at his best friend's perceptiveness; knowing someone for 19 years warranted a few revelations about them.

"Well then, he's forgiven. Are you sure you weren't busy? You've been comissioned for another book, right?"

Naruse waved off the concern, smiling reassuringly, "It's fine. Most of the illustrations are complete, I just need to finish the last few pages and I'm done. Besides, I think spending time with you is worth ditching work, Miya."

_Don't get my hopes up._

Chizuru tried not to look too excited at Naruse's words, grinning back and taking a swig of his beer.

"So how have you been, Miya? I haven't seen you in a while. You and Tomo haven't been by the apartment lately."

 


End file.
